Follow your heart or listen to your father
by Isnape24
Summary: Hermione has a mystery man. Hermione's father doesnt approve of her finance. Hermione's father is Severus Snape. This takes place 4 years after the war.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fan fiction world!

This is my first fanfiction that I am posting on this website so please leave me a review if you like or not.

Summary: Hermione had a mystery man. Snape is her father. This is placed after the battle about two years after Voldemort's fall. Snape survived.

Ok, on with the story.

**Follow your heart.**

**(or listen to your father?)**

**By: Isnape24**

1

It was a beautiful spring morning at the Burrow. Hermione had been staying there while her father was doing some kind of potion's convention. Hermione always loved staying at the Burrow or with her boyfriend. Hermione wrote to him every day and he would always write back. Everyone would always ask who she was writing and (not wanting everyone to know her personal business and love life) her answer would be her father.

One day Hermione was walking downstairs from Ginny's bedroom that she shared when she would sleepover. When she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"What's going on?" She asks. Ron comes to her aid.

"Oh nothing, let's go out to the pond." Ron said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Oh, ok." Hermione was still very confused but followed Ron out to the pond the Weasley's had on their land. When they got to the dock and sat down all of the memories came flooding back to Hermione. When they were still going to Hogwarts Hermione would always come back here the last week of summer. She always would remember when they would jump in the pond and swim with her friends. It was the first time her and Ron kissed. But she automatically shook that memory from her head. Being Hermione she thought that by thinking about her ex-boyfriend would be considered as cheating.

"Um… Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ron said nervously.

"Yeah Ron, of course. What's on your mind?" Hermione asked her mind now wondering to her current boyfriend.

"Well Hermione." He took her hand in his. "Would you do me a favor by making me the happiest wizard on the planet by marrying me?" Ron pulled a small velvet box from his pocket opened it, and was on one knee.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Hermione didn't know what to say. Well she knew what to say but everything seemed to be spinning. Ron and Hermione broke up 2 years ago after she found out that he was cheating on her. Hermione didn't know what to do she let her emotions get the better of her.

"Ronald Weasley!" she yelled. "What on God's green earth possessed you to do this?! We broke up two years ago after I found out that you were cheating on me with Lavender Brown. And now you just expect me to forget about that and marry you when I can't even trust you?!" Ron paled he didn't even think about that. "How can I forget about all the pain you caused me Ron?! And besides it doesn't even matter because I can't and will not marry you." Hermione was in tears by now.

Ron was curious now she said she can't. What did that mean?

"Why can't you marry me 'Mione?" Ron wanted to know the other half of the truth.

"Because I am madly in love with a boyfriend who cares about me and that would do anything to protect me!" and with that she stormed off not caring if the other Weasley's heard what she said.

The rest of the Weasley's however didn't know the real reason why Hermione and Ron broke up. They thought that they broke up because Hermione thought that Ron was too immature for her. Ginny was the first to speak.

" I'll go check on her." And with that Ginny ran upstairs after her friend.

"Hermione, do you want to talk about it?" Said Ginny as she walked into her and Hermione's room. Ginny was surprised to see Hermione on her cellphone.

"Babe I miss you do you is your training almost finished?" Hermione was on the phone talking to her boyfriend who was doing Quiditch training as a professional keeper on the Scotland team.

Ginny didn't say anything but just walked over to her bed and sat down waiting for Hermione to finish her conversation.

"Really That's great! I'm so proud of you! I'll talk to you later. I love you. Okay bye."

"Must be a serious relationship." Ginny said

"Yeah he's really great Gin. Listen I'm sorry about that I just let my emotions get the better of me. Is everybody mad?" Ginny could see that Hermione was worried.

"No, but we found out the truth why you two broke up today."

"What! You guys didn't know and Ron didn't tell you either?"

"Nope never told us"

"Oh, well you think…" Hermione was cut off by Mrs. Weasley yelling.

"Hermione dear come downstairs someone is here to see you!" Hermione was relieved that Mrs. Weasley wasn't mad at her. She had become a second mother to her. Hermione and Ginny ran downstairs to see everybody smiling except Ron of course.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"I believe that I am the surprise." Said a voice from the doorway.

Hermione realized who it was from that simple sentence.

"Dad!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

Hermione ran to her father who was standing in the doorway.

"I missed you so much! How was the convention?" Asked Hermione out of breath.

"It was fine but boring, and I missed you to." Said Severus Snape.

Hermione found out in her third year at Hogwarts that Severus was her real father. She didn't mind but she liked the idea of having a proper father. Severus had really changed when he started hanging out with Hermione. Not that anyone except her knew it. Severus was a very loving father. After Hermione learned the truth about her mother (Severus' late wife) about her being captured by the Dark Lord and being killed because she was muggle-born (A/N: her mother is not Lily so don't go getting any ideas) she was very excepting on Severus.

"Dad can we talk for a minute?" asked Hermione

"Of course." Severus was a little confused on why his daughter sounded a worried.

As they walked into the living room of the burrow and sat down on a couch, Severus looked at Hermione .

"Hermione what's wrong?"

Hermione was a little shocked that her father had already figured out that something was wrong.

"Dad, um, I don't want you to go killing Ron but…"

"What did her do to you because if he hurt you, that boy will have something to cry about!"

"Dad, stop it! He didn't do anything but propose to me." Hermione had mumbled the last part but Severus had still heard her.

"HE WHAT!?" Severus shouted.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen. Hermione was thanking every God in the sky's for Mrs. Weasley's distraction.

"Well we should go to dinner don't you think." Said Hermione jumping up from the couch. She was about to run to the dining room when Snape grabbed her arm.

"We will discuss this later. Do you understand me?"

"Dad, I said no!"

"Oh, ok." Snape said calming down.

"Thank you." Hermione said as he released her arm and getting up and the two of them walked into the kitchen.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Hermione as she was the only standing still.

As Hermione went to the door she thought it was probably someone from the order. But Hermione was in for the biggest shock of her life. When she opened the she thought that she would just drop dead. It was…..

**A/N: alright everyone that's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it. And to clear up all questions: Hermione is about 24 years old. I already explained somewhat of how Snape is Hermione's father. I promise that I will fully explain the full story maybe in a prequel at some point in time. Well until then farwell.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Oh my God! Oliver!" Hermione screamed in joy.

"Well are you gonna stand there or are you gonna give your boyfriend a hug and a kiss?" Oliver Wood teased.

Hermione ran into the waiting arms of her boyfriend while everyone had wondered what was taking Hermione so long and they were a little scared that something had happen to her so Snape excused himself and the twins followed to make sure that he would have back up if something or somebody bad was there at the door.

As they approach the door it was the weirdest sight the three men had ever seen in their lives. It was however a sight to see because all three of them never thought in a million years that they would have seen the sight of Hermione Granger (nee Snape) and Oliver Wood snogging in the doorway of the Weasley's.

"WOOD GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Snape shouted. And at that everyone in the dining room ran out to see who Snape had been yelling at.

Oliver pulled away from Hermione in an instant. He was shock to see Snape standing there. Everyone had started to pile into the room where everyone was standing. Everyone gasped at the sight of Hermione in Oliver Wood's arms.

"Oli!" The twins shouted in unison. Then they went to hug him as did Harry and some of the older Weasley boys.

" 'Mione you didn't tell me your dad would be here." Oliver said in a hushed voice.

"Well you didn't tell me you were coming." Retorted Hermione.

"Because it was a surprise luv."

"Well excuse me for being a party pooper."

"Cheeky are we? That's ok love" He said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Most of them cooed and Hermione began to blush. Snape blanched at the sight of this.

"Well Oliver would you like to join us for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Snape snorted while Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Please Oli? Stay for dinner then we can go out or do whatever you'd like.

"Oh ok. Only because you're so cute when you beg. And because when I was still captain all the twins did was rave about cooking, Mrs. Weasley.

"Well we best tuck in so the food doesn't get cold." Said Mrs. Weasley

Then they all went back to the dining room. They ate dinner as they asked Oliver and Hermione questions. Everyone was having a good time except of course Snape and Ron. Both of them had been sending death glares at him the whole night. After dinner the men retired to the den while Molly, Ginny, & Hermione where cleaning off the table Oliver offered to help witch got the rest of the men glares but they told that they were fine and Oliver followed the rest of the guys.

**A/N: okay that's it for this chapter. Leave me a review if you can. Next chapter will be up soon enough. Until then farewell!:) **


	5. Chapter 5

5

As they all walked into the den, Mr. Weasley started to pour all of them a shot of Fire Whiskey. All of the men sat down while Mr. Weasley distributed the drinks.

"So Oliver, what have you been doing since you left Hogwarts?" asked Harry breaking the awkward silence.

"Well I've been playing for Puddlemore United for the past couple of years. They offered me a position as soon as I graduated but I told them I would like to be a fill in until I thought I was ready. So during our off seasons I work at a bookshop close to my flat in muggle London which is where Hermione and I met." Said Oliver

"Cool." Said the twins.

"Nice." Said Harry

"Humph." Was all that came from Severus.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the ladies were having a fabulous conversation.

"Hermione, I don't know how you kept him a secret for so long?" said Ginny smiling as she handed Hermione a glass to dry.

"Well he was scared of my Dad which is understandable. So we just kept it quiet." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Well where did you guys meet?" Mrs. Weasley asked encouragingly

"The bookshop that I work at. He works there when he has an off season." Said Hermione thinking back when she was reintroduced by her boss to him.

Just as Hermione was going to start telling the story and ask other questions Oliver popped his head in.

"Love are you ready to go? If we don't leave soon we're gonna be late and plus I think your dad is trying to come up with a plan to kill me." As Oliver said the last part he paled slightly.

"I'll be right out." Said Hermione

Oliver just nodded and went to go say his goodbyes to the rest of the guys.

"I guess I'll be going then. If im not back in the morning could one of you guys tell my father so he doesn't have a heart attack that I went back to the flat?" All of them blanched slightly at the fact that one of them would have to tell Snape that his daughter would be at her boyfriends house.

"I'll tell him dear. Don't worry about it, just go and have yourself a good time." Said Mrs. Weasley

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley." Said Hermione relieved

Hermione walked into the den to see all of the men in there. When Oliver looked up and saw her he looked relieved to be getting out of the same room as Snape. When he started to get up the twins looked up at him and said

"Oli you coming over tomorrow for a match?" Asked Fred.

"You're on Weasley!" said Oliver happily

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Hermione then her and Oliver left and disapperated to an alleyway in muggle London.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter more to come soon I promise. Until then Farwell.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Severus stood in the doorway of the Burrow as he watched Oliver leave with his daughter. Then he thought back to what she had just said. She had said 'see you tomorrow.' Then it clicked.

"I hope to Merlin that she comes back tonight." Severus thought to himself.

"Severus we were just about to start a game of chess would you like to play?" called Arthur Weasley from the house.

"Sure Arthur." Said Snape

"What are you worried about?" asked Arthur looking at Snape's face which Arthur thought that he could see the slightest phase of emotion cross his face.

"Nothing. What makes you think I'm worried?" Snape said defensibly

"Well you looked a little down that Hermione left the first night that you came back." Said Arthur quietly not wanting Snape to blow up at him.

"Well I am a little disappointed that she didn't want to stay here instead of going out with Wood." Severus spat out the last word as if it were poison.

"Well she said that she hadn't seen him in a couple of months so I guess its only natural to want to go out seeing that she would see more of you than she would him." Said Arthur rationally.

"I suppose you're right." Sighed Snape

"Come on let's see if you can beat Ron in chess he has set quite the record as of lately." Arthur was trying to get Severus to take his mind off of things.

While Snape was badly beating Ron in chess at the Burrow, Hermione and Oliver were enjoying themselves at the movies.

"I still don't understand what is going on in this movie." Whispered Oliver into Hermione's ear.

"Then when we have a weekend alone we shall watch the first two that way you can understand what's going on." Said Hermione. She didn't mind having to rewatch the beginning of the series of Narnia because she loved the books so much so she thought that Oliver would like something that he could somewhat relate to seeing as there was magic and strange creatures.

Once the movie was over, Oliver took Hermione to a little café that was not too far from his flat.

"So did you enjoy the movie?" asked Hermione when Oliver came back with their coffee.

"It was good but I think that you will have to show the first two." Said Oliver with a smile.

"I would like that." Said Hermione. Sometimes he just made her melt.

"Oh bloody hell! Oliver exclaimed as he looked down at his watch. "Your dad is gonna kill me if I don't get you home in time!" Hermione just laughed.

"Im not sixteen Oli. He's just gonna have to deal with the fact that I'm not a child anymore." Oliver didn't look to convinced but he let it go once they resumed their conversation again.

Around two o'clock in the morning Hermione returned to the burrow.

"I had a really great time tonight." Said Oliver as he leaned himself against the doorpost.

"Me too, next time maybe next time we could…" Hermione was cut off bye Oliver's lips.

"Okay you two that's enough!" Came Snape's gruff voice. They broke apart emeaditly.

"Dad!" came Hermione's voice but it wasn't in a surprised tone it was more in a 'I've been standing here this entire time' tone.

"Dad please go back to bed. I'm just talking with Oliver." Hermione mustered all of her Gryffindor courage. She had a feeling that her father wouldn't like the way she had just talked to him.

"At two o'clock in the morning?" Snape asked angrily

"I should go." Started Oliver feeling uncomfortable.

"No, Oli you can stay right here." Said Hermione grabbing his arm. While Snape just glared at him.

"No it's ok love, I'll be back tomorrow anyway because the guys and I are going to have a match out in the back. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Professor." Snape just nodded at him and then he turned to leave

"Fine, night Oli." Hermione said going to give him a hug. Oliver lifted her chin and gave her a quick kiss before he left.

"Night love, sweet dreams." With that he waved before he dissaparated.

Hermione turned around to glare at her father who looked like he was going to get ready for bed.

"How could you do that?" Hermione asked

"Do what? You're only…"

"I am twenty-two years old father! I am not a child so stop treating me like one!" then she stormed off to go to her and Ginny's room.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Hermione came into Ginny's room and tried not to slam the door shut but it happened anyway Ginny looked as though she had been already up.

"Sooooo." Said Ginny with a mischievous look in her eyes. "How was your date with Oliver?"

"I just can't believe that man!" said Hermione still angry at her father for what he had just done.

"Believe who Hermione? Oliver didn't do something did he?"

"No! My father! He was bloody waiting by the door and then Oliver kissed me and then he acted as though I was sixteen! I just can't believe him!" said Hermione slamming herself down on the bed.

"Well just forget about Snape. But to more important matters, how was the kiss?" Ginny thought that by talking about something else that she would feel better. Hermione stared at Ginny as though she had grown two heads.

"Amazing! I felt like I just melted in his hands."

"Oh I am soo jealous of you."

"Ginny! You have a boyfriend." Stated Hermione shocked.

"I know I know. But sometimes when Harry kisses me it just isn't there. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do. That's how I felt when Ron kissed me. But still what am I going to do about my dad?"

"Just snog in front of him every chance you get and he'll get the point sooner or later and no harm done with a few extra kisses."

"That's actually a brilliant idea!" said Hermione disbelievingly.

"I've been known to come up with a couple of them." Said Ginny proudly

"Well let's just hope that it works." Said Hermione with a little defeat in her voice.

"Well, night 'Mione." Said Ginny with a yawn

"Night Gin." But what the girls didn't know was that Ron had been standing outside the door that entire time.


	8. Chapter 8

8

The next day the girls were awoken by banging on their door.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What the hell is going on?!" barked Ginny

"Yea, what's going on? Who's there?" Hermione asked slightly dazed.

At that Ron walked in with Harry waiting by the door.

"Are you guys getting up soon or are you gonna sleep around all day? Mums already has breakfast ready so you two coming down or not? Ron still had on his Chuddley Cannons pajama pants while Harry was sporting flannel pajama pants.

"We're coming we're coming. Harry be the best boyfriend in the world and grab my slippers then wait for me. Please?" said Ginny with pleading eyes at Harry

"Of course love." Said Harry with a loving smile on his face

"Thank you so much."

After they all got downstairs everyone sat down at the table waiting to see what Mrs. Weasley had prepared for everyone that morning. Hermione had thought a lot about what Ginny had said earlier that morning. It made a lot of sense. So maybe she would try it today. But the only thing she would have to worry about was Oliver and trying not to get him killed.

Mrs. Wealsey came out a few minutes later with all the food. A couple minutes later Hermione's phone went off.

_Oliver: _**is it safe to come over now?**

_Hermione: _**Yea. We just sat down for breakfast. I have a brilliant idea that I'll hve to tell you later when you get here.3 **(Hermione and Oliver texting)

A few minutes later Oliver stumbled through the floo.

"Morning everyone." Said Oliver merrily. He was wearing a pair jeans with a couple whole in them. He also had on a tight fitting T-shirt that showed off his very muscular chest.

"Morning Oliver." They all chorused

"Morning Ollie!" Hermione said with such enthusiasm while leaning her head back as Oliver came near the table.

"Morning lovey!" said Oliver as he bent down to give her a 'Good Moring kiss' as he sat down next to her at the table.

"So Ollie are you.." started Fred

"Ready to get your…" continued George

"Butt whooped…"

"For today's game." They finished off together.

"You're on." He said his accent thick "Mione are you playing today?"

"Maybe, I might just watch." Hermione said sheepishly "Oliver may I speak with you a minute. Alone." She said casting a glare at her father who had been staring at her and glaring at Oliver since he came in only because she seemed so intent on ignoring him. He just watched her and Wood walk into the den hand-in-hand.

_I wonder what could be so important. That she needs to talk to him alone. I don't even like the prospect of them being alone anyway. I really don't like that boy. _Snape thought to himself. Oliver and Hermione sat in the den Oliver listening intently on the plan that his girlfriend had made.

"Are you sure about this Hermione? Because I don't really fancy getting killed or getting my balls hexed off."

"Of course I'm sure. I'll just snub him the entire day and all you have to do is fawn over me and give me kisses the entire day." Hermione said proudly

"Well ok then only because your so darn cute." He said with a smile

"I try my best."

They walked back into the kitchen hand in hand and Snape sent a questioning eyebrow over at Hermione but she ignored his presence entirely. That was very odd for her. Snape watched as Hermione and Oliver excused themselves and went outside for a walk.


	9. Chapter 9

9

He watched from the window and saw them walking hand in hand their arms swinging slightly. And he watched as she turned her head to look at him while he was talking and then she would usually giggle. Then they stopped walking. They turned to each other. Looking longingly into each other's eyes. Then he said something. She started laughing and got up on her tippy-toes to kiss him. Then they resumed their walk.

He sneered at the sight before him. He walked away from the window not wanting to see any more of it. He had to find the man he was looking for. He walked into the kitchen to find the exact man that he was looking for. He was just sitting there. Idly stirring his coffee. The man was brooding. He could definitely tell that. He walked over and sat across the table from him. The man looked up at him and spoke.

"What do you want? If you're going to ask me if I want to play Quidittch, I have much better use of my time."

He looked at him. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would have seen this man so defeated.

"No. I do have something that would suit your interest though." When he said that, the man's ears visibly perked up.

"Go on."

"He's not really that serious about her you know. He's waiting until he can get her hopes up high enough to break her heart. He's been cheating on her the entire time with some other floosy. He's just using her."

The man sitting across from him at the table was angrier than he had ever been before.

"That no good, two faced liar!" The man's voice was no more than a whisper. But the other man could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"How do you know this?"

"When someone forgets to put a silencing charm on the room or talk loudly enough on that stupid mobile of his, than you're bound to know some secrets." He leaned back in his chair making sure that his story was believable enough.

"If he thinks that he can get away with this. The he has got another thing coming!" With that, the man left the room. The man who still remained in the kitchen leaned back in his chair with his hands resting on the back of his head.

"Ron Weasley, you are a genius." He mumbled to himself. 'My work here is done.'

With that final thought, he left the room.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and sports have been crazy. I just want to put out there that if you guys like Harry Potter Fanfiction, you should go check out the podcast 'audio fiction' on iTunes. Or, you can go to and search it on there. Well hope you guys had a good Turkey-Day. See ya!**

**(Pssssst! Reviews are welcomed)**

**\/**


End file.
